classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Silithus
(240) (160) (160) (160) (80) |level=55-60 |loc=West of Un'Goro Crater |pop=800 |major=Cenarion Hold |minor=Twilight Base Camp (640) Valor's Rest (160) |government=None |affiliation=None }} Silithus forms the south-western corner of Kalimdor. It can only be reached by travelling to the north-western corner of the Un'Goro Crater, where a wide path extends out of the crater and into Silithus. Silithus is one of the insect infested sections of southern Kalimdor. This area houses a section of the once great Aqiri empire, known as Ahn'Qiraj. It is currently uninhabited, but the central temple is sealed off by the night elves, who attempted to prevent an infestation from breaking out. Judging by the ruins in the area, as well as the massive Silithid colonies, they were unsuccessful in their attempt. The Cenarion Circle maintains a constant presence in Silithus, at Cenarion Hold. From here, they monitor the Silithids, whom some believe to be a force so powerful and threatening that the Alliance and Horde must ally to combat. In addition to the Cenarion Druids, a second, more ominous presence has recently made itself known in Silithus. The bronze dragonflight, Nozdormu's brood, has returned to the desert for the first time in ten thousand years. Silithus has been fleshed out as a major quest hub with episodic storylines that extend into its depths and past its borders. The redesign of this zone includes a high-end outdoor quest area for the solo players, 5-man groups and includes outdoor raid bosses. The repeatable quests can lead to epic items as a casual alternative to raid dungeons. In Patch 1.12, objective based world PvP was introduced into Silithus. A new crystalline substance, called "Silithyst", has been discovered, and both the Horde and the Alliance have taken an interest in it. Players collect the dust where they can, but must be careful they are not ambushed by opposing faction members before they can make their drop off. See The Silithyst Must Flow for details. History Silithus has for thousands of years held the prison of the Qiraji, trapped behind the Scarab Wall in the aftermath of the War of the Shifting Sands. The Qiraji's servants, the silithids, have since multiplied and spread across southern Kalimdor, and in the end, the night elves decided that it was time to reopen the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj and put an end to the Qiraji threat once and for all. Cataclysm It is currently unknown what happens to Silithus. Geography This huge desert lies in the southwestern tip of Kalimdor. The rock and sand terrain is broken up only by the massive hives of the silithid. Silithus is the location of two raid dungeons, the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. There are also several micro dungeons. Though there are no battlegrounds in this area, there is some outdoor PvP available. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Silithus Map of Silithus pre 1.8 Instanced dungeons Travel Hubs Flight paths from Cenarion Hold * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Marshal's Refuge, Un'Goro Crater To get there on foot, travel to the NW corner of Un'Goro Crater. The river that passes through Un'Goro looks like a snake. It is at the snakes head. You will see two pillars. . Regions Adjacent to Silithus Notable Characters Silithus is home to several characters of note. At Cenarion Hold, Commander Mar'alith seeks information about his missing wife, who was last seen in the company of the silithid. At Bronzebeard Encampment, Rutgar Glyphshaper helps him unravel the mystery and inquires about the whereabout of the famous explorer Brann Bronzebeard. And at the Ravaged Twilight Camp, Highlord Demitrian has a mission of great importance to the most experienced heroes - face off against Prince Thunderaan and defeat him. Quests Resources Silithus is a desert stretch of land, arid and hostile. Miners will find various spots of Thorium ore all over the area, both small, rich and ooze-covered, above ground and in tunnels wherever the Silithid have dug their hives. * Herbs ** Mountain Silversage ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Black Lotus (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Leather ** Heavy Scorpid Scale (Skinning level 50-55 scorpids) * Ore ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Ooze Covered Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Ooze Covered Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein ** Ooze Covered Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Earth Elementals * Silithids * Spiders * Scorpids * Worms Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Silithus is one of the two outdoor PvP zones in Azeroth, the other one being Eastern Plaguelands. * Silithus was completely revamped in patch 1.8, to coincide with the opening of Ahn'Qiraj. * There's a well hidden Tauren Village on the "shores" of Silithus; only accessible by swimming from Tanaris. Patch changes External links fr:Silithus pl:Silithus Category:Flats Category:Deserts Category:Kalimdor Category:Silithus